A Pink Rose with a Blue Blur
by J.A.K'SStories
Summary: Amy Rose a college student of Northway International College of Mobius has to share dorms with a blue hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog
1. Moving In

A Pink Rose with a Blue Blur:

Amy's POV:

It's funny how my mom was able to hold back her tears when I'm about to go to college for about I don't know two years? I wasn't that that emotional because I know that I was going to back home no matter what, But yeah, cant wait for hig- I mean college.

3rd POV:

Amy was walking outside starring at the beautiful view of the Dorms and schools. She was going to attend Northway International College of Mobius. She worked her whole life trying to attend this college and her dream came true. She walked inside doing baby steps to the front desk. "Hi! My name is Amy rose and i'm and i'm looking for my dorm. Amy said cheerfully. "Oh, Hello there! Im Taylor and let me look on the computer for your dorm." Taylor said cheerfully. While Taylor was looking through the computer for Amy's room, Amy was looking around the lobby admiring the beautiful decorations and furniture. "uh… Ms. Rose?" Taylor questioned. "Oh, Yes Ms. Taylor?" Amy responded quickly coming back from admiring the main lobby. "Your dorm is number 217 upstairs, sweetheart." Taylor said sweetly. "Okay! Thank you Ms. Taylor!" Amy said while running up the stairs. "I wonder if I'll have a roommate." Amy wondered. Amy opened the door and her eyes lit as she seen that the apartment wasn't messy or filled with roaches, the room was just clean. It had great cleaning services.

Sonic's POV:

I really hope that this year of college will be awesome! I just hope I won't be stuck with a weirdo like last year in high school. I just hope that this year me and my roommate would get along and I really hope my roommate has sense.

3rd POV:

Sonic was walking into the building while noticing a couple of girl admiring him, but he didn't care. He walked up to the front desk and saw a young white hedgehog working hard. "Hellooo." Sonic said trying to get her attention. "Oh, Hello there, didn't see you there." The white hedgehog said calmly. " My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and im looking for my dorm room." Sonic said while smirking. "Okay, Well my name is Taylor, and let me look for your dorm room on the computer." Taylor said confident. "Okay." Sonic said. After two minutes Sonic got impatient and started playing on his phone. "Okay, I found it Mr. Hedgehog. Sorry it took me long, There were so many last names with Hedgehog, but I found it. "Taylor said frustrated but still happy. "It's okay, Taylor." Sonic replied. "It's dorm number 217, and you have a roommate just to let you know." Taylor said quietly. "Oh okay, I don't mind." Sonic replied. "Thanks thought Taylor." Sonic said while dashing upstairs while leaving paper flying everywhere. "Ugh, That Hedgehog…" Taylor said with a smile while picking up the flying papers.

Authors Note:

So this story was by me Autumn ad I obviously cant wait to post chapter 2!


	2. Emerald Eyes and Jade Eyes Meet

Chapter 2: Emerald Eyes and Jade Eyes Meet-

3rd Person:

Amy was in the middle of vacuuming while listening to her red iphone5c. Sonic was on his way to opening the door when he heard a vacuum. He opened the door and noticed his roommate for the two years was going to be a girl! He went over to the girl and tapped on her but she was to busy vacuuming and listening to music at the same time. He tapped on her again and again but still no reply. He simply walked up to the plug the vacuum was plugged into and unplugged the vacuum. The pink hedgehog looked up and took her headphones off and looked at the plug and noticed a blue hedgehog. "Who are you and what are you doing in my dorm?!" The girl screamed. "Oh, hi! Uhh I'm sorry but I guess we're roommates because Taylor the front desk lady told me that this is my dorm as well." Sonic explained. "Oh, okay. Well your room is that door." The girl said as she was pointing at the door smiling. "Okay, oh and by the way, what's your name?" Sonic asked. "I'm Amy Rose the hedgehog, and you are?" Amy said. "Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic said doing his heroic pose. "Pleasure to meet you Sonic." Amy said smiling. Sonic went to his room and seen that his room was already decorated in blue theme stuff. "I really hope you like it." Amy said with a smile. "You did this? How, we just met." Sonic said. "A lot of people love the color blue." Amy said with a smile. "True." Sonic said speechless. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen, What do you want for a snack?" Amy asked. "Um, Chili dogs?" Sonic respond. "Oh, okay." Amy said. Amy walked out of his room and started to make the chili dogs. After she was done she went to her room and sat on her bed and started texting her friend when suddenly she received a video from her Best friend (Cream the Rabbit). She started to sniffle and cry. The video she received was that her boyfriend Zachary was cheating on Amy. Sonic heard her crying and wanted to know what was wrong. He got up and went to Amy's door which was pink. Sonic carefully knocked on the door. He heard a sad 'come on' and he opened the door and was amazed of how her room was decorated. She had pink wallpaper, letters that spelled her name on top of her princess bed. She had tons of stuff animals that you could hardly see her dresser, it was amazing until he saw a pink hedgehog sobbing on her wet bed full of tears. "Uh, hi Amy! You okay?" Sonic asked cheerfully. "No, I'm not okay!" Amy said while sobbing. "What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy glared at him. " Why do you want to know?" Amy said while she sniffed. "I don't like to see my friends-" Sonic said but got interrupted by Amy. "Wait, let me get this straight. We're FRIENDS!?" Amy said with a curious look on her face. "Um, yeah if you want to..." Sonic said quietly. "I'd love to!" Amy shouted while hugging Sonic. "Oh, um, you're welcome." Sonic said while blushing furiously. When Amy let go of the hug, mascara was all on Sonic's chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Amy said quietly. Sonic noticed and gasped quietly. "It-t's okay, can this come off?" Sonic stuttered. "Yes, you just have to wash it off." Amy said. "Okay, well I'll be in the shower if you need me." Sonic said. "Okay." Amy replied while smiling.

Amy's POV-

Okay, well that was awkward, but I got to admit he did make me feel a lot better about me and him being friends, but I feel like in the future our relationship will be different. But yeah, my and my boyfriend- I meant ex boyfriend just cheated on me and now I'm heartbroken.

3rd Person-

After Sonic got out of the shower he felt refreshed. When he dried off and everything, he went to his room to watch tv. Amy on the other hand was drying her hair with her pink blow dryer listening to 'Shake it off' on her red iphone5c. Sonic heard her singing while blow drying her hair and he still wanted to know why she was crying earlier. He quietly got up from his Bing bag and tipped toed to her pink door. He quietly opened the door slowly hoping that it won't make the squeaking noise (but it didn't). He slowly walked up to her while she was singing to herself. " ** _So you wanna shake it off, Shake it off!_** " Amy sanged. "I didn't know you could sing like Taylor Swift." Sonic said with a smirk. "Oh hey Sonic, didn't see you there."'Amy said with a smile. " what brings you here?" Amy questioned. "Oh, um. I just wanted to thank you for making the chili dogs today, and I was just wondering if you wanted me to make dinner tomorrow?" Sonic asked nervously. "I'm not sure if you know how to cook correctly." Amy said with a smirk. "I-i do know how to cook, well chili dogs..." Sonic said with a blush. "Okay, well fix me a salad for dinner tomorrow, if you know what a salad is." Amy said with a giggle. Sonic blushed even harder. "What's in it for me?" Sonic said trying to hide the blush. "Hmm, I'll make you a bowl of chili dogs everyday for a week." Amy asked. "Needs to be better than that." Sonic said with a smirk. "Fine, two bowls per day." Amy said with a smile. "Deal!" Sonic screamed with a big smile on his face. " But, you will have to help me with one of the bowls." Amy said with a smile. "Okay..." Sonic said while having his bottom lip poke out which made Amy giggle. Sonic walked to the door but said one more thing. "But, one more thing Amy." Sonic said quietly. " yeah..?" Amy said. "Uhh, nevermind." Sonic respond. Amy just shrugged it off as Sonic left Amy's room.

Sonic's POV-

Ugh, why was I stupid enough to accept that dumb deal?! Ugh, I don't even know how to set a microwave when trying to heat up somthing! Ugh, I might need to borrow a cook book for this 'Sal-ledd' thing she said.

Authors Note:

Omg this story is getting good! Thanks for the 66 reviews! I love you all!

~ Autumnx ~3


	3. The Suspect

Chapter 3: The Suspect-

Sonic's POV-

Seriously, I need this to stop… Really I do! For the past two days I couldn't go to sleep, but what helps me go to sleep is by…. Watching Amy sleep (Creepy isn't it). But I always end up waking up at 4 am, So that gives me time to leave because she ends up waking up at 6am, But I sometimes don't want to leave because she looks so calm while she's sleeping, But I don't want to be a stalker or anything, so that's why I leave.

So let me get started. Since I accepted this deal I decided to go and get the ingredients for this Sal-led stuff Amy said to fix. I'm glad she left me a list of ingredients I need to buy or I would have been totally lost. So I was walking to the store when suddenly this black hedgehog (Similar to Shadow but didn't have the red tips on his quills) was walking past me with his friends talking about this pink hedgehog he broke up with. When he noticed me he walked up to me and asked if I knew a pink hedgehog. I knew only one which was Amy so I said no just to be safe.

"Hey You!" A black hedgehog said to me. "Me?" I asked. "Yeah, you! Have you seen a Pink Hedgehog around here?!" The black hedgehog asked. "Uh, No. Can you describe her for me?" I asked nervously. "She has short pink quills, Jade eyes, a red dress-"The black hedgehog said before I interrupted him. "Can you tell me the name of this girl you're looking for?'' It couldn't of been Amy because I never seen her with a red dress but until then he told me her name was Amelia. I was so reliefed that it wasn't Amy because, look I don't even know who this guy is but yeah. "Can you tell me your name so if I find this Amelia girl I'll tell her you're looking for her." I asked him. "My name is Zachary, but call me Zak." He responded. "Okay Zak, I'll see you later." I said as I walked off. To me he looks kinda creepy and is like some punk or some perv or I don't know. He might sell drugs, because his voice is deep, not like Shadow's because nobody's voice can be deeper than Shadow's, But his voice is deep like he smoke, But anyway I went inside the store and felt the breeze inside the store hit me. I took out the shopping list that Amy wrote for me and I was impressed by her handwriting compared to mine. "Lat-tace?" I asked myself. "Geez, these people call food some of the craziest names I ever heard of." I told myself. I walked over to a worker to see if he knows where the Lat-tace stuff is. "Excuse me sir, Do you know where the Lat- tace stuff is?" I asked in my kindest tone in my voice. He pointed towards the veggie isle, Which I could of thought of, and I walked over to that isle. I picked up a ball of Lat-tace and quickly went to get Ranch Dressing, Cheese, and turkey meat. I quickly went to the cashier and my eyes went wide when I seen who the cashier was. It was my ex Terra. She was very very very popular. She was one of the best ones I've dated, but I had to break up with her so I could save the world from Eggman (Evil crazy egg shaped man), But she understood why I had to. "Hi, Terra!" I said nicely. "Huh, Sonic?!" She said as she put her newspaper down and feet down from the counter. She quickly got up and gave me a hug. "Long time, No see." I said as I smiled nervously at her. "I'm so glad to see you again!" She said as she was crying tears of joy. "Uh, Yeah…" I said awkwardly. "Here, let me ring that up for you!" She said in a kind tone. "Thanks." I said awkwardly. After she rung it up for me she gave me a kiss on my cheek like we we're still dating. I left thinking of Terra and that kiss she gave me. I went inside and thought about it. When I got inside, my mind went blank. I could see Amy in the bathroom putting makeup on. She had Black Eyeliner with Black Eyeshadow, a little bit of blush, and some clear lipgloss on. She looked so stunning. I quietly set the bags down, and tip toed to the bathroom door. "Whatcha lookin' all classy for Ms. Rose." I asked. She got jumped a little and she messed up a little or a lot of her eyeliner. It was all on her cheek. I tried so hard not to laugh, but all I could do was smile. "Thanks a lot, Sonic!" She said with a glare. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said cheerfully. "It's alright." Amy said as she got up and grabbed her towel. She started to wipe off the makeup with some water on the towel. "Anyway, do you know a girl named Amelia?" I asked. She frozed for a minute and responded. "Why do you wanna know?" She asked nervously. "This black hedgehog asked me if I did and I told him if I did I'll let him know." I responded. "If I tell you, would you tell him?" She asked me with a nervous look on her face. "Well, yeah if I find this Amelia girl." I responded. "My name is Amelia, Amelia Rose the hedgehog." She stated with a smile. "Wait, so your name is not Amy Rose?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "It is, it's just the name I want people to know me as." Amy said with a smile. "Oh-h." I stuttered. "Are you okay?" She asked me with a confused look. "Yes-s, I'll be in my room if you need me." I said as I quickly went to my room. "I gotta keep Amy away from Zak. He might do something dangerous to Amy like cut her, rape her, or even….. kill her." I told myself. I gotta make sure Amy is safe.

Amy's POV-

Sonic has been acting weird lately. He's been very protective to me ever since I told him my real name. He's been starring at me 24/7. Yesturday, when we was eating breakfast together, I offered him some milk but all he did was just stood there starring at me. I snapped my fingers and that brought him back to the real world and after that just kept starring.

Now-

"Sonic, is there something wrong?" I asked him while drinking some milk. He started to talk but I didn't understand a word because his mouth was full of Lucky Charms. "Can't understand you hedgehog." I said with a smiling glare. "Oh nothing, just thinking of what we're going to do in class." He replied. "Oh, okay…" I said as I was finishing drinking the rest of my milk.


	4. First Class

Chapter 4: First Class

 _Amys Pov:_

After Sonic and I ate breakfast I took a quick shower, flat ironed my quills into two high pigtails, and decided to wear my red dress with my red head band. I put on my red and white striped boots with my golden ring bracelets. I put on a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, and glossy lip balm and then left the bathroom. As I left Sonic was outside the bathroom waiting for me (as usual). We both left the dorm and walked towards the school. As we seen the view of the school I was amazed of how the building looked. It had a nice water fountain, a nice river behind the school, and benches around the water fountain. It look beautiful. As I was admiring the school I caught Sonic staring at me as usual. "Let's go and get our schedules." I said as I grabbed his arm and ran into the building. As we walked I seen sonic muzzle turning pink. "Sonic, Why is your muzzle always turning pink?" I asked. "Huh- Hey look there's the office." He replied turning even pinker. I really don't know what's up with this boy, but something's fishy. We both walked up to the office and met our principle and teachers. I really love the school so far. Me and sonic are also locker neighbors so we're next to each other! And I can give him all the hugs I want to give him if I'm in a bad mood. But wait. What if Zack goes to this college?! What if he's also here with that Vanessa girl too (Zacks suppose-to-be new girlfriend…)!? Should I tell Sonic? What if he'll just laugh?! I don't know, I'm just being dramatic. Maybe he won't laugh. "Uh, Sonic?" I said trying to get his attention. "Yeah?" He answered as he opened his locker. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked him as I open my locker and put all my stuff in it except my lip gloss, pencil, and paper. "Of Course! Especially a secret from you." He replied while blushing. It also made me blush with his cuteness, but I'm used to it. "Well, I want to tell you that I'm being hunted down by my Ex-Boyfriend Zack, and I wanted to ask if you could protect me if he comes to this college with his suppose-to-be girlfriend?" I asked as quietly as possible so none of the students in the hallway could hear. I waited for a response by digging in my locker until I was grabbed for a hug by Sonic. I was surprised at first, but then I hugged back. "I will, I will protect you Ames... No matter what, I'll always be on your side. Even if we're mad at each other, I will always be on your side." He stated as he hugged me. I blushed furiously, it wouldn't stop. When he let me go from the hug he did a bright smile that made me smile. It was very easy to find that I liked- no loved him. When he smile I smile. When he frown I frown. When he's happy I'm happy. That is how I am with Sonic the Hedgehog.

 _ **Later at 12:38/Art 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **period-**_

This school is Amazing! Sonic and I sit next to each other in every class we have, and Sonic has already gave me a nickname called _Ames_! We also met some new friends as well. Their names are Cream, Blaze, Silver, Nebula, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow! They're Amazing! All eight of them are very different too. Cream is very very shy and calm, Blaze loves books, can be very quiet, and loves to be by Silver, Silver is very naïve and childish, Nebula is kind of a tomboy, anti-social, and can be protective over her friends, but she is still a kind girl, Rouge can be very dramatic when it comes to drama and she can get any guy she wants, but she can also be a sweet girl when she wants to, Knuckles is hot-headed, he can be grumpy most of the time, and he is very gullible, Tails is very smart for a young mobian like him and he looks like he has a crush on cream, and Shadow is one quiet hedgehog, He likes to be alone when he feels like it, and him and Sonic love calling each other faker. But like I said, All of them have a unique personality that just makes them, them!

 _ **Later on at 2:00/7**_ _ **th**_ _ **period-**_

 _ **Sonics POV-**_

I cannot believe that Zack is out for Amy! She must be very scared, but don't worry Amy… Sonic's here and I'm not letting Zack touch you no matter what. But anyway Amy and I are in our last class waiting for it to start when a brow squirrel and a black hedgehog comes in talking to each other while taking their seats. While they was walking I took a good view at the black hedgehog. He smoothly moved his bangs out of the way of his face, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Zack! I panicked a little trying to think of a way to hide Amy when something popped up in my mind. I quickly grabbed my science book and stand it up in front of Amy so it wouldn't show her face. She quickly jumped when it fell the first try. "Sonic, What are you doing!?" she whispered quietly. "Zack's here so hide your face behind the book." I explained. She quickly nodded and hid her head behind the book. As soon as Zack and the squirrel took their sets (which was two rows behind me and Amy) I removed the book. When I was putting it back in my desk the teacher came in and wrote her name on the white-board. "Hi class!" she said with a big (real) smile. "I'm Ms. Emily, and I'm going to be your science teacher for this school year!" She said while jump up and down while doing jazz hands. I have to admit, but Ms. Emily is very cheerful. She also looks very young like she just graduated and is nineteen. She's a yellow hedgehog with sky blue eyes with little makeup on, she's kind of short like Amy's height, and she has long yellow quills. She also has a perfect body shape for a teacher like her. "Okay, So I want everyone to come up one at a time and introduce yourself to the class." She simply stated with a big smile. After 9 people I simply walked up to the front of the classroom to introduce myself. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." I said while doing my heroic pose. Some of the girls in the class were waving with a flirty smirk on their face, but I didn't pay attention to them. After all I do have a girl in my mind already. After me, Amy got up to introduce herself. I got nervous because Zack was here and I tried to play it cool. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose, but call me Amy." She said with a smile that made me smile. Some of the other guys in the class were either doing a wolf whistle or doing a perverty smirk at her which made me frown. After seven people the brown squirrel got up to introduce herself. "Hey everyone, I'm Sally Acorn aka Royal Queen of the school." She said as she sashayed back to her seat next to Zack. As she sat down four more people got up to introduce themselves, then Zack was the only one who didn't introduce himself. "Zachary, I know you're there… Get up and introduce yourself to the class." Ms. Emily said with a plain, bold, and annoyed look. Everyone turned their head to the back of the class starring at Zack. When he noticed he groaned loudly and got up and walked to the front of the room. "Sup everyone." He said while he rolled his eyes. When he was about to go back to his seat Ms. Emily called him. "Zachary, tell everyone your name." Ms. Emily said with a death glare. " . !" he said as he grit his teeth together with anger. "Ugh, just go sit down." Ms. Emily said while putting her head on her hand. Zack just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his seat.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

I'm really loving how the story is going! xD So exicited to post chapter 5!

Nebula belongs to Nebula the hedgehog (Look her up on fanfiction she makes amazing stories about her character and Shadow the Hedgehog, Silvaze, & Sonamy!)

Sonic Characters belong to Sega!

Cya next chapter

 _ **~Autumnx**_


	5. Diner Argument

_**Chapter 5: Diner Argument**_

 _ **The Next Day: At Lunch…**_

 _ **Amys pov:**_

After art class Sonic and I went to the cafeteria to go eat lunch with the others. "Hey Guys!" I said as I was walking to the lunch table our friends were. "Hey Amy and Sonic!" Silver said as he scooted over so me and Sonic could have a seat. "So what are we going to plan for this afternoon?" Rouge asked as she looked in her mirror. "We can go to the new Roller Skating rink that just opened." Blaze suggested. "Sure!" Everyone except Shadow said. "Faker, do you want to come with us?" Sonic asked. "No." He responded. "Aw, Please Shads, it might be fun!" Nebula said hugging Shadow. "Ugh, fine only because my Nebs wants me to go." Shadow said with a blush. "Yay!" All the girls and Silver said. "When do we meet up?" Cream asked. "How about at five?" Tails said while looking at his phone. "Great timing!" Silver said while finishing his milk. "Silver, you have a milk mustache again…" Blaze said as she handed him a napkin. "Then it's settled, we'll meet at the roller skating rink at five." Knuckles said as he got up and took Rouge and his tray to the garbage. Everyone got up and went to class.

 _ **Later at the Dorms w/ Sonic & Amy:**_

 _ **Sonics POV~**_

I quickly zoomed into my dorm with Amy in my arms and put her down gently. "Thanks." She said as she gave me a hug and lightly blushed. "No problem Ames." I said with a smile. I quickly dashed into my room to change. I looked into my closet and I found the perfect outfit to impress Amy. A pair of skinny jeans, with white Jordan's, a black polo shirt, with black and white gloves. A placed my outfit on my bed and then I dashed into the bathroom to take my shower.

After my shower I went to my room to change. After I changed I look at my golden watch to check the time. "4:53, better check on Amy..." I said to myself. As I dashed out of my room I seen that Amy's room was open which mean she's done changing. I walked into her room and seen that her closet door was opened wide. I walked to the closet door and peeked through the door. All I seen was a pink hedgehog throwing shoes all over the place. It was a mess. "Amy? Why are you throwing your shoes?" I said as I dodged one of the shoes. "I'm trying to find my pink timberlands but I don't see them." She said as she threw her heels to the side. I looked down at my shoes until I spotted pink timberlands at the corner of my eye. I picked them up and examined them. "Are these it?" I said as I dodge another shoe. She quickly looked up and smiled. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sonic!" She said as she gave me a hug. "Oh uh- you're welcome." I said trying to hide my blush. I looked down at my watch and looked at the time. "Ames come on and put your boots on it 4:58." I said while watching her put her boots on. She had on a pink sports bra with a see through sweater, White Jean Short that are by close by her knees, her pink timberland boots, with a pink bandana in her head. She look very beautiful in that outfit. When she got her boots on I picked her up bridal style a zoomed out our dorm. "Bye Taylor!" Amy waved to Taylor as she received a wave back.

 _ **At the Skating Rink:**_

When we got there Nebula, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Blaze, and Silver were there already. "Hey guys!" Amy said as I put her down. "Hey Amy and Sonic!" They said in unison. "Where is Rouge and Tails?" I asked. "Rouge is on her way, and Tails for some reason wanted to bring his plane…" Knuckles explained. "Oh, well let's go and get our skates." Amy said as she walked into the Skating Rink

 _ **? Pov:**_

So they're at the skating rink huh? Well my plan is about to begin as soon as I get rid of that blue so-called hero... "Sally!" I screamed. "Yes Zack?" She responded. "Go and get that Blue hedgehog…." I demanded. "Yes Zack." She replied with an evil smirk. "Good girl…" I said as I hid back into the bushes.

 _ **With Sonic:**_

As soon as we got our skates, we divided into 5 groups to skate with. Cream and Tails were group 1, Knuckles and Rouge were group 2, Nebula and Shadow were group 3, Silver and Blaze were group 4, and Amy and I were group 5.

We all skated for a while until Shadow, Nebula, Amy, and I were hungry. So we just went to the diner in the Skating Rink. We all sat at the same booth with Amy and I sitting on one side while Nebula and Shadow were sitting on the other. "What would you guys like to order?" The waitress asked. "A salad with a side of Potatoes." Amy said with a smile. "Chicken Fingers please." Nebula said while looking at the menu. "Two of the Chili Dog combos please." I said. "Uh, sir you know that that each combo has 20 Chili dogs right?" The waitress said. "I'm allowed to order it, if not why'd you put it on the menu?" I replied. "Never mind." The waitress said while writing down my order. "And you?" she asked Shadow. "I'll pass." Shadow stated. "Sir it's our policy to have ALL customers order…" She explained. "Well, I don't want to order. Got a problem?" "Yes sir, you must order or you will have to leave." "I'm not leaving wither I want to or not!" Shadow stated. "Look lady, just leave him alone he's not in the mood for your crappy policy." Nebula said. "If you guys don't leave I'm calling the security." She replied with an angry tone. "Listen lady, we're here to have a good time that's all, and YOUR ruining it over your Stupid POLICY!" I shouted. "WELL HAVE YOUR GOOD TIME SOMEWHERE ELSE BEFORE I CALL THE SECURITY!" The waitress shouted. "Hey lady don't yell at my friend or you're getting a beat-down because you're about to have the worst mistake of your life!" Amy shouted as she randomly poofed out a hammer? Amy must have powers as well. "That's it!" Shadow screamed as he pulled out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he screamed as we ended up teleporting back to the skating rink with our friends. "Shadow we didn't know you can do Chaos Control." Amy said as she poofed her hammer away. "Yeah, that's one of his powers he was born with." Nebula explained. "I'm just going to head to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" I said as I dashed to the bathroom door I seen Sally walking up to me. "Hi Sonic!" she said with a weird smile. "Hey Sally what's up?" I asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to skate with me when you come back to the Rink." She asked as she battered her eyes. "Uh, Sure just let me find ask Amy, Okay?" I simply asked "Okay." She answered as she Sashayed her was back to the rink.

 _ **Authors note:**_

I'm really starting to get the feeling that Sally is going to do something….

But what?

Stay Tuned for more!

Nebula Belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog!

Sonic Characters Belongs to Sega!

Peace!

 _ **~Autumnx**_


End file.
